Sentimentos Doentios
by Saori2
Summary: Ele amava-a como deveria amar, ele enxegava-a como não deveria. O que fazer quando seus sentimentos são subversivos demais, e se está ligado pelo sangue a quem sem ama?


Olá pessoal! Quanto tempo não?

Faz um tempão que não escrevo nenhuma fic de Sakura.

Sobre a fic, só tenho algo a acrescentar antes de iniciarem a leitura; como disse na minha última fic de Sakura (Goodbye): o amor pode ser algo doentio as vezes. E é exatamente isso que acontece aqui.

O resto dos comentários, estão lá embaixo apenas para quando terminarem de ler esta história.

Peço que leiam até o fim.

Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem.

****

Sentimentos Doentios

O amor deles era impossível. Ou melhor, _seu_ amor era impossível, mesmo que ainda segurasse a espada encravada no peito de seu único e maior rival, sabia que continuaria a amar alguém que nunca lhe olharia de outra forma.

O corpo do miserável jazia naquele chão duro, onde tantas vezes fora parar por brigar com ele pela honra de sua amada. Embora fosse mais do que por honra que lutasse as pessoas não desconfiavam que havia mais ali do que super proteção.

Não fora difícil ceifar-lhe a vida.

"Sakura não está aqui." o jovem apressou-se em dizer para evitar mais uma discussão entre eles.

"Quero falar com você."

Foi algo na voz ou na maneira de agir dele que fez com que o outro ouvisse-o. E esse foi seu último erro.

E foi assim....por um drink. Uma distração. Um pó. Um gole. Foi assim que tudo aconteceu.

O guerreiro ao recobrar os sentidos descobriu-se amarrado e amordaçado. Jamais imaginou que simples implicância resultasse naquela situação.

Depois foi fácil, entretanto não iria matá-lo enquanto indefeso: soltou-o. Porém ele não estava em posse de si, o corpo pesava e os movimentos eram lentos, o efeito da droga ainda não passara por completo.

Kinomoto Touya não teve trabalho para exterminar seu único rival. Mas sentiu indiscritível prazer em usar a própria espada de Shoran Li contra ele mesmo.

Touya não amava Sakura da maneira convencional, da maneia que cabe a um irmão, o amor que sentia por ela estava longe de ser fraternal. No início manteve-se cego, não queria enxergar o que lhe acontecia. Mas logo apareceu Shoran, e ele já sabia o que o aconteceria.

Foi então que precisou fechar os olhos, pois passou a enxergar muito bem.

E um dia seu problema foi embora.

E Sakura sofreu. E ele sempre esteve lá por ela, sempre consolando-a, estando mais presente que o pai e a melhor amiga.

Mas mesmo assim ela não lhe olhava como homem.

E pare seu desespero um dia ele voltou.

Sakura estava mais bela do que sempre fora, tão jovem em um corpo de mulher, tão alegre a amável e a única sombra em seus olhos desapareceu com o retorno _dele_.

Touya odiou-o e odiou-se.

Odiou-se por não ser ele o motivo da felicidade de Sakura, e odiou-o por ciúmes.

Nessa época afastou Yukito, o que quer que tenha sentido por ele já não existia e também lhe era inconcebível estar com outra pessoa que não fosse sua Sakura e outra agravante era Yukito ser apenas o disfarce do esperto Yue, que se notasse algo.....nem gostaria de pensar o que ocorreria.

Verdade que para esquecer Sakura tentara usar a carta espelho...mas esta percebeu o que acontecia e nunca mais revelou-se à ele por vontade própria; todavia a carta não avisou sua mestra por amar verdadeiramente aquele homem.

Quando os dois apaixonados ficaram noivos um dique rompeu no peito daquele homem que tentava conter aqueles sentimentos impuros.

E assim, na noite anterior ao casamento assassinou o ex-futuro cunhado.

A irmã ficou inconsolável quando descobriram o corpo de Shoran, o legista alegou suicídio por causa da droga, do uso da própria espada e do dinheiro anônimo que recebeu para tal mas a jovem sabia que não fora.

No funeral de Li, a prima tirou-o dos braços da irmã afim de conversar com ele.

"Obrigada"

"Como?" não soube mentir, mas tentou já que poderia ser uma armadilha.

"Acho que agora somos só nos dois." Tomoyo sorriu angelicamente.

"Não entendo" estava amedrontado com a sagacidade dela e ao mesmo tempo fascinado.

"Faça como quiser, só poupou-me trabalho."

Ao dizer aquilo ele recordou-se da menininha de 10 anos, naquele momento nem de longe ela parecia a mesma; a determinação, a voz, o modo de portar-se.....era outra, perigosamente outra.

Ele demorou a dizer algo e ela decidiu partir, ao passar ao lado dele, o primo reteve-a segurando-a pelo braço, sussurrando próximo a boca dela sem quebrar o contato visual.

"Ela já perdeu um grande amor, não gostaríamos que perdesse outra pessoa importante"

Tomoyo consentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça e Touya soltou-a.

"Agora com sua licença tenho alguém à consolar." ouviu a prima disser antes de ir.

Aquilo enfureceu-o mas ainda era muito cedo para qualquer atitude, pode ser que ela saísse da jogada.

Mas não saiu.

E antes que perdesse Sakura mais uma vez tomou uma atitude, daquela noite não passava.

Sakura assustou-se com o silêncio da casa, quando chegou do trabalho manter-se ocupada distraía-lhe a mente não havia pai, não havia Kerberos, não havia ninguém.

Com um estranho aperto no coração subiu as escadas até seu quarto. Quando entrou neste as luzes não acenderam. Assustada virou-se para sair de seu quarto.

Touya estava parado a porta.

As sombras cobriam sua face mas o brilho nos olhos dele destacava-se naquela escuridão. Sentia que havia algo errado mas tentou não pensar naquilo.

"E papai?"

"Viajando, apareceu um chamado urgente parece que descobriram algo valioso"

"E Kero?" a mulher foi chegando perto da porta afim de passar por ela.

"Não será problema."

Ouviu-o dizer com a voz rouca ao tempo que segurava-a com as duas mãos, estupefata olhou a face do irmão.

Em seus olhos encontrou desejo.

No instante seguinte gritava ao tempo que era jogada na cama.

Quando finalmente tocou os lábios pelos quais esperou anos, quando finalmente tinha _sua_ flor de cerejeira em seus braços, quando seu sonho se realizava notou algo medonho, surpreendente, assustador, maravilhoso, fascinante: ela não resistia.

Sakura não sabia o que se passava com ela, sabia que era hediondo, mas não controlava seu corpo, desejava Touya, o homem não o irmão.

Ele se preparava para tirar a camisa quando uma voz reteve-o.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Era Tomoyo. Ela encarava-os enojada.

"Sakura, sua vaca!!....Ele é seu IRMÃO!!"

Sakura afastou-se dele como se recobrasse o juízo.

"Eu não acredito no que estava fazendo" falava trêmula e já aos prantos.

Aproximou-se da prima e abraçou-a buscando conforto.

Touya não suportou aquela cena, e como uma fera jogou Sakura para um lado, que bateu a cabeça e perdeu os sentidos, e avançou em Tomoyo.

"Ela nunca será sua, priminha" dizia com as mãos no pescoço dela.

Tomoyo lutou com todas as suas forças, esperneou o quanto pôde, resistiu além do possível, mas sucumbiu. E neste instante alucinante Touya riu. Riu como nunca.

Neste momento de loucura sentiu-se jogado contra uma estante.

"Clow"

"Como pôde fazer isso Touya? Como pôde matar Li e agora Tomoyo?"

O jovem mago tinha os olhos escurecidos, a flor de pêssego soube que também perderia a vida.

"Tomoyo era um problema..." respondeu com ar debochado.

"Ninguém toca na mulher que amo."

E quando levantou seu báculo para atacar aquele assassino, recebeu uma rajada de energia que garantiu que aquele fosse seu último suspiro.

Ainda trêmulo Touya virou-se e se deparou com Sakura em pé, furiosa e ameaçadora.

"Por que me defendeu, se eu matei sua melhor amiga?" se ia morrer pelas mãos de quem tanto amou e até matou por ela precisava de respostas.

Mas Sakura não respondeu.

Jogou-se em cima de Touya cobrindo-o de beijos e carícias.

"Por quê?" ele precisava saber por que ela fazia aquilo.

Ele sempre sonhara com aquele momento, estava nas nuvens, estava feliz e ninguém no mundo superaria o êxtase em que estava só pelos beijos daquela mulher, de sua irmã.

"Eu também não entendo, mas eu o desejo Touya, como nunca desejei ninguém"

A voz dela transbordava de volúpia, ele não pode se conter mais um segundo, pegou-a no colo e depositou-a na cama.

Amaram-se diversas vezes naquela noite, entregues ao prazer sem importarem-se com o amanhã, a única coisa que interessavam-lhes era aquele momento.

Nunca Touya foi mais feliz e completo.

O sol começava a desabrochar quando uma mulher de olhos verdes despertou. Encontrava-se nua, nos braços do próprio irmão. Cujo qual dormia profundamente com um sorriso de satisfação estampado na face.

Por um momento tudo pareceu surreal, mas então avistou os corpos. Tudo voltou-lhe a mente.

Entrou em desespero, queria gritar mas não tinha voz.

Silenciosamente saiu de seu aposento e tomou um banho para tirar toda aquela sujeira de seu corpo.

Tudo aquilo não fez bem a mulher, primeiro o noivo falece, depois a melhor amiga tem o mesmo destino, para melhorar a situação matou uma pessoa e por fim deitou-se com o próprio irmão , sem contar que não sabia do paradeiro de Kerberos.

Sua vida estava em ruínas.

Com uma roupa inteiramente preta blusinha decotada, uma calça colada ao corpo e com os longos cabelos soltos ela desceu preparar o café, mesmo ainda sendo muito cedo ainda mais levando em consideração que o irmão demoraria a acordar ele adorava acordar tarde, em todos aqueles anos a situação havia se invertido entre eles E ao abrir a gaveta de talheres parou ofuscada pelo brilho de uma lâmina afiadíssima de uma enorme faca de cabo branco. Era um belo utensílio de cozinha e este chamava-lhe.

O homem despertou ao sentir a fragrância de Sakura, ela estava parada em pé fitando-lhe amavelmente.

"Bom Dia" sorriu bobamente, tudo parecia ter sido um sonho, mas ao fitá-la soube que era real.

"Você me ama, Touya?" ela questionou séria e ele ficou grato por ela não fugir, cedo ou tarde teriam de conversar a respeito.

Todo contente sentou-se na cama, deixando o tórax nu exposto.

"Amo."

"Não digo amor fraternal"

"Te amo.... mas diferente da forma convencional"

"Você matou meu noivo?"

Neste momento o tom de voz dela mudou, era decidido, era rancoroso, era insano. Em estado de alerta, sentou-se com pés pra fora da cama, pronto à levantar-se a qualquer momento.

"Eu te amo Sakura"

A resposta dele era um "sim", mas Sakura não pareceu afetar-se, talvez houvesse escutado a acusação de Eriol.

"Você matou Tomoyo." não se podia identificar qualquer espécie de sentimento na voz dela, poderia tanto estar sofrendo como grata.

"Era preciso, mas meu amor eu....."

"Você me obrigou a matar Eriol!" ela quase gritou, mas era esperta o bastante para evitar ser ouvida por alguém.

"Sakura, nós podemos superar tudo isso" ele entrou em desespero mas não moveu-se, ficaria ao lado dela, ela precisava dele naquele momento de angustia.

"Você me desgraçou"

"Não, você que voou em meu pescoço." ele não podia ser o único culpado ali.

"Somos irmãos Touya, IRMÃOS....você sabe o que isso significa?

Aquele era o momento onde ela começaria a chorar, ele a abraçaria e com um pouco de tato no instante seguinte estaria possuindo-a novamente.

Mas não houve lágrimas. Não houve "consolo".

"Está na hora de reparamos nossos erros" ela declarou naturalmente.

Touya caiu do céu até as profundezas do inferno.

Ele sabia o que viria a seguir, mas não houve tempo para fuga, para defesa, para uma nova chance.

Sakura tirou a faca que escondera atrás das costas e esfaqueou o irmão. Esfaqueou-o múltiplas vezes.

Ele foi morto pela única que realmente amou, foi morto por um amor doentio ou incompreensível para nós.

EPÍLOGO

Após matá-lo, ela fugiu.

Fazia dois meses que a polícia estava a sua procura, mas nunca pegariam-na não com sua magia e onde estava: longe do Japão.

Morava agora longe de tudo e todos. Numa casa perto de um penhasco com uma esplendorosa vista para a praia.

Mas ela pode fugir das pessoas não de si mesma.

Sakura ainda não compreendia como toda aquela tragédia acontecera, as vezes até parecia um pesadelo. Não compreendia suas atitudes....nem parecia ela.

O vento correu por seus cabelos, levando-os para trás e deixando toda sua face exposta.

A mulher estava na ponta do penhasco, sempre ficava ali por horas apenas refletindo.

Naquele fim de tarde finalmente chegou a uma resolução. Após tanto pensar , tanto tentar tocar a vida, chegou a única resolução que sempre existira para ela.

A vergonha era uma carga demasiado pesada para aquela alma. Faria o certo........

Acariciou o ventre com muito carinho. Fitou o horizonte. E abandonou sua vida, levando consigo um inocente.

FIM

E aí o que acharam? (Não me matem!!!!) Diferente? Nojento (também)? Interessante? Gostou? Odiou? Criativo? Criticar por ser subversivo? Qualquer comentário, e-mails para mim : 

**N/A 00:** Era para o Touya ser o principal, mas ai pelo meio da história inverteu tudo bom, os personagens e os fatos levaram a isso e a Sakura tornou-se a principal.

N/A 01: E aí, o bebê era de quem? Do Li ou do Touya? (Isso eu deixo a encargo da imaginação de vocês). Se alguém estiver se perguntando o que aconteceu com o Kero, a Sakura encontrou-o inconsciente no banheiro e antes de sua fuga trancou-o no livro, que abandonou em Tomoeda.

N/A 02: Sakura ficou super balançada após a morte de Li, e após ser atacada pelo irmão, ela... não diria enlouqueceu...digo, foi a gota d'água para uma pessoa fraca, super fraca como ela, e o Touya tinha sido o maior ponto de apoio dela.....o que quero dizer é que, ela não estava em suas faculdades mentais quando entregou-se ao próprio irmão.

N/A 03: Esta fic foi escrita no primeiro dia do mês (1/7/04).

Comentem por favor.

Tenham uma ótima semana.

Beijos

Saori.

(23/07/04)


End file.
